I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems utilizing spread spectrum signals, and, more particularly, to a novel and improved method and apparatus for communicating information in a spread spectrum communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems have been developed to allow transmission of information signals from a source location to a physically distinct user destination. Both analog and digital methods have been used to transmit such information signals over communication channels linking the source and user locations. Digital methods tend to afford several advantages relative to analog techniques, including, for example, improved immunity to channel noise and interference, increased capacity, and improved security of communication through the use of encryption.
In transmitting an information signal from a source location over a communication channel, the information signal is first converted into a form suitable for efficient transmission over the channel. Conversion, or modulation, of the information signal involves varying a parameter of a carrier wave on the basis of the information signal in such a way that the spectrum of the resulting modulated carrier is confined within the channel bandwidth. At the user location the original message signal is replicated from a version of the modulated carrier received subsequent to propagation over the channel. Such replication is generally achieved by using an inverse of the modulation process employed by the source transmitter.
Modulation also facilitates multiplexing, i.e., the simultaneous transmission of several signals over a common channel. Multiplexed communication systems will generally include a plurality of remote subscriber units requiring intermittent service of relatively short duration rather than continuous access to the communication channel. Systems designed to enable communication over brief periods of time with a set of subscriber units have been termed multiple access communication systems.
A particular type of multiple access communication system is known as a spread spectrum system. In spread spectrum systems, the modulation technique utilized results in a spreading of the transmitted signal over a wide frequency band within the communication channel. One type of multiple access spread spectrum system is a code division multiple access (CDMA) modulation system. Other multiple access communication system techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA) and AM modulation schemes such as amplitude companded single sideband are known in the art. However, the spread spectrum modulation technique of CDMA has significant advantages over these modulation techniques for multiple access communication systems. The use of CDMA techniques in a multiple access communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, issued Feb. 13, 1990, entitled "SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS", assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, a multiple access technique is disclosed where a large number of mobile telephone system users each having a transceiver communicate through satellite repeaters or terrestrial base stations using CDMA spread spectrum communication signals. In using CDMA communications, the frequency spectrum can be reused multiple times thus permitting an increase in system user capacity. The use of CDMA results in a much higher spectral efficiency than can be achieved using other multiple access techniques.
More particularly, communication in a CDMA system between a pair of locations is achieved by spreading each transmitted signal over the channel bandwidth by using a unique user spreading code. Specific transmitted signals are extracted from the communication channel by despreading the composite signal energy in the communication channel with the user spreading code associated with the transmitted signal to be extracted.
In particular spread spectrum communication systems it has been desired to allow various types of user channels (e.g., voice, facsimile, or high-speed data) to operate at different data rates. These systems have typically been designed to have channels operative at a nominal data rate, and also to have reduced data rate traffic channels for providing more traffic data capacity. However, increasing traffic capacity by using reduced data rate channels lengthens the time required for data transmission, and typically requires utilization of relatively complex data coders and decoders. Moreover, in certain spread spectrum communication systems there is also a need for increased data rate traffic channels allowing for transmission at data at rates higher than the nominal rate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a CDMA spread spectrum communication system in which traffic channel capacity may be increased in the absence of a corresponding reduction in data rate. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a CDMA system in which communication channels are available for data transmission at higher than the nominal system rate.